


If Only We Had More Time

by Bloopers



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Everyone is Dead, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Inspired By Until Dawn (Video Game), Minor Mike Munroe/Jessica Riley, Not Canon Compliant - Until Dawn (Video Game), Please Don't Hate Me, Post-Lodge Prank Incident (Until Dawn), Sad Ending, Washington Lodge (Until Dawn)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 22:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloopers/pseuds/Bloopers
Summary: "If only we had more time, huh?""If only..."





	If Only We Had More Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people. This is my first Until Dawn story, inspired by the game of the same name and contains an alternate ending and perspective of the game. Bear in mind that this isn't canon compliant and so dialogues are different. Also, I actually have not played the game and all I've done is watched playthroughs of the game so forgive me if there are discrepancies to the original game. Also, no offense to anybody else but Sam Giddings is the ultimate superheroine in the game.

Pain, almost unbearable pain filled his body as he came to. Where was he? He didn't know and honestly, he did not want to find out either. The memories of the hours before were hazy, almost as if he was waking up from a dream and he would have thought it was a dream, save for the fact that he wasn't at home and that he only had eight fingers.

Michael Munroe sat up straighter, the pain of his severed fingers almost dull and numb. Part of him was grateful that it was so cold out. The chill numbed his fingers to the point that he couldn't even feel them, and he almost felt a sense of relief until his memory caught up with him.

Jesus, they were all dead or missing.... Jess, Em, Matt, Chris, Ashley and Josh. Fucking Josh. Mike had thought they were friends, that they were buddies. He knew that Josh had blamed him for what had happened to Beth and Hannah, Josh's sisters but the man rarely brought it up and always washed away Mike's condolences with a dismissive 'It's fine' or an uninterested 'It wasn't your fault'. And Mike knew it now. The blame never went away. Josh seemed dismissive because he already had the perfect revenge set in mind. Of course, the great Josh Washington always had a plan in mind. A plan to fuck them all, it seemed.

A small moan interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked to see Samantha Giddings on the ground just a few feet away from him. Christ, Sam. How did he forget about her? What exactly happened? Running a hand (his good hand) through his hair, which felt matted and greasy, he made his way to the blonde, crouching next to her and patting her face gently.

"Hey... Hey Sam, wake up.. Come on..." He may not be clear on what had happened earlier but perhaps she could fill him in on the details. "Come on, Sammy, wake up. You're okay...."

She opened her eyes hazily, looking at him with a distant look in those greyish blue eyes of hers before rubbing them. "What happened? We were running from the Sanatorium... from the Wendigos..."

"Yeah, you saved me and I blew the hell out of that place. Come on, we've got to find Josh. He has the keys to the cable car. We need to find him and get the fuck out of here." He helped her to her feet, checking for any broken bones in the process.  
"You seem to be fine, Sam."

"Yeah, and you look like shit."

"Gee, thanks."

They stumbled away as far as they could from the burning Sanatorium, coughing in the smoke, each step taking more effort than both of them remembered. Every muscle in his body hurt, but Sam seemed to be doing well and Mike knew he needed to stay strong for her and because of her. He did not want to look like the weaker being here.

They started to walk back to the lodge. By chance, if Josh managed to escape, he would be there....or he would've taken the cable car down himself. The chances of him escaping were slim, and the chance of him making it out alive in this cold with the Wendigos out for blood were slimmer. If he did escape and if he is smart, he'd take refuge in the lodge, maybe hide there until dawn at least. Besides, the others could be there. There was no evidence that Matt and the others were dead at all. He wasn't so sure about Jess. He watched her fall after all, but Chris... Chris may have survived, and Ashley was with him. Maybe they both survived and were reunited with Josh. Maybe they were waiting for him and Sam. Maybe-

A screech filled the night air, and up in the trees, leaves rustled, agile shadows leaping from branch to branch, more screeches following and Sam shot him a look, a look that he understood completely. Run.

And so, they sprinted across the deep, white snow. The cold air froze his lungs, made it hard to breathe, hard to see, hard to keep on going, but she grabbed his hand and he felt a renewed strength. He would be okay as long as Sam was here with him, but he couldn't afford to count on her. She needed him as much as he needed her. He could almost imagine the Wendigo's snapping jaws behind him, could feel their claws swiping away at the back of his head, could smell their rank breath all around him and he ran faster, the chill be damned. This time, he was the one leading, pulling Sam along the deep snow. They couldn't make it back to the lodge, he knew but they could at least head to the mines. It wasn't exactly safe, but it was safer. Anywhere was safer than here.

Another screech filled the air, louder and closer this time and in the dim moonlight, Mike could almost see the shadow of a Wendigo looming over them, claws spread as if to take them in and make them supper. He swerved hard to the right, pulling Sam with him as they headed for the entrance to the mine.

In they ran, in total darkness, their footsteps and breaths echoing all around them, drowned by the screams of the Wendigos. The took a turn as their eyes adjusted to the darkness, then another two or three more, then another turn until the screams seemed to fade. Still, they did not stop until Sam stumbled over a piece of rock and they went tumbling into each other, rolling across the hard rock and landed with her on him.

"Christ, Giddings. I didn't know you were that into me." Mike grumbled, rolling up, feeling his aching muscles scream. Nothing seemed broken. It's a miracle.

"Save it, Munroe." Came the reply, her tone annoyed but also relieved as she pulled herself to her feet before stumbling immediately. "Where are we?"

"The mines. Safest place for now." He went to her, concern in his eyes as she switched on the torch in her headgear. "You had that and you didn't think to turn it on while we were running for our lives?"

"Because stopping to turn on the torch would've been so helpful with those things right behind us, right?" She snorted then winced, her ankle throbbing.

"It's fine.." He shook his head and squatted next to her, reaching for her foot gently. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. We need to keep- OW!" She yelped when he touched her ankle softly, features scrunched up as she scowled.

"Does not look 'fine' to me. Looks like you sprained it. We'll rest for a bit but I agree. We have to keep moving. Those bastards won't be lost for long. It's only a matter of time before they find us." He sat beside her, leaning against a rock for support. They were both quiet for a few seconds before Mike cleared his throat.

"I..uh.. I never got to thank you for saving my ass. If it wasn't for you, I would've been supper. Not the way I wanted to go out." He chuckled drily, shrugging.

To his surprise, Sam smiled, laughing quietly alongside him, "Yeah, you would've done the same for me. Not the way I want to go out either. If I die, I want to die happy, not alone and sad on this mountain."

"Hey, we are going to make it out of here alive. You, me and the others. We're going to get off this place, kill Josh for what he did to us and before you know it, you'll be instructing gym classes and sipping margaritas again." He smiled, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"Oh yeah, and what would you do? Go around flirting with girls and making them fall in love with the Munroe charm?" She accused playfully but stopped, catching herself when she saw his face.  
"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I... You're right..." He muttered disdainfully, picking up small pebbles and inspecting them in the light. "I'm nothing more than a man who wants attention. It's why I dated Em… why I dated Jess.. why I told Hannah I loved her. It was all because of attention. I love being in the spotlight, Sam. I loved it when Emily and Jess grew jealous over me, it finally felt like I was something worth fighting for."

"Hey..." Her voice came, soothing and beautiful, the only comfort in this cold, barren cave. "Hey, I used to think that way about you too, Mike. You were this childish, good for nothing playboy that had all the girls. I hated you. I blamed you for Beth and Hannah's death. I thought you were selfish and self-centered."

"That's reassuring." He gave a bitter laugh. "Finally, an honest person."

"But you're not who you think you are. Well, yes. You are a jerk, but you're so much more. You're a leader, Mike-"

"A leader that led everyone to their death."

"Will you shut up and let me finish?" She huffed, annoyed.  
"I'm still alive, aren't I? And you don't know if the others are dead. You don't know that. Besides, you're brave. You went through the Sanatorium all alone. You...cut your own fingers for survival. You're a fighter, Mike and a damn strong one at that. Honestly, sometimes I think you're indestructible."

"But I let Jess die. I saw it with my own eyes, Sam. No one could've survived that fall. No one. It would be a miracle if Jess survived." He shivered, burying his face in his hands. " I wasn't fast enough. Maybe if I was... Maybe if I didn't stop to catch my breath. Maybe I could've saved her. I was so close, Sam. So, so close."

"You can't carry the world on your shoulders, Mike. No one can. You'd crumble underneath the pressure of it all. That's why we're here, Mike. That's why I'm here." Sam pried his hands away from his face, holding his broken hand in hers. He tried to pull it away, hide it from her but she held it firmly, enclosing his hand in hers.  
"You said we needed a miracle for Jess to survive. Best thing we could do right now is pray for that miracle."

She reached out to cup his cheek softly, feeling the rough bristles on his cheek melt into her touch as he broke down and wept, the stress and fear of the day catching up with him and she leaned in, engulfing him in a hug, feeling his tears soak into her jacket. He'd been through it all. People always thought Michael Munroe was the man they wanted to be. He had all the ladies, the best hair, best smile, that cheeky boyish grin that made girls swoon.

Michael Munroe was anything but those. He was lonely, sad and scared but most of all, he wasn't indestructible, like what Sam originally thought. He was vulnerable. He wasn't Class President Michael Munroe with the winning smile today. Today he is the lonely, dejected and awkward Mike that just needed a hug and friends and Sam was there to provide those.

"Can I tell you a secret..?" She whispered against his ear, still holding him as he cried. "I hated you because you were a bully, Mike. You dated girls and broke their hearts and sometimes, I...I just want to be one of those girls and it infuriated me. I hated you..."

"I hate me too..." He murmured between sobs. "I dumped them because they didn't want me. The me that cried and broke down and is insecure. They wanted macho Michael Munroe. They wanted school reject Mike Munroe. They wanted the Mike that drank and laughed loudly and promised everybody a good time. I hate me. I hate them, and..."

"Do you hate me, Mike?" Sam asked, her voice soft and brittle.

"You? I could never. Funny, you're the only one I could never hate. You're always so genuine and you look right through my lies and.... that's what I wanted for the longest time. A little honesty. A little love. What's so wrong about that?"

"Nothing, and you deserve all that..." She leaned in and kissed his forehead tenderly. "And when we get out of all this, maybe we both could clean up our acts and start anew."

"I'd like that..." He gave her a watery smile, hugging her tight. "Thank you, Samantha."

"You're welcome, Mike. But we've got to move now. We've got to make it back to the others and let them know we're okay."

He nodded and got to his feet, swinging an arm around Sam as she leaned against him for support. The pain wasn't throbbing in her ankle anymore, but it was stiff and made walking difficult. Twice they nearly stumbled as they attempted to walk out the cave together, arms around each other for support. It was slow, tedious work. She had to will her leg to work and it hurt. Mike helped and he was patient, encouraging her with small smiles and praises when she laid one foot in front of the other. After twenty minutes of moaning and whispers of 'You're doing great', they made it out of the cave and prepared for the long walk down the mountain. The cold wind ripped into the both of them but their shared warmth was enough to fend off the weather for now.

They made small talk as they walked, joking about how timid and shy Ashley was, or how nerdy Chris was, or how bitchy to everyone Emily was. They kept themselves entertained with jokes and just for a moment, Sam could understand just how funny and genuine Mike was when she got to know him. She felt warm and safe with him around and he felt the same around her, teasing her and laughing alongside her, the pain in her ankle almost forgotten. They had been walking for about ten minutes when Mike let out a yelp, stumbling back, his face a mask of horror.

There in the snow in front of him was the severed head of Jessica, her mouth frozen in terror as the blood puddled around her turned to frost in the freezing cold, her eye still twitching as though it happened not too long ago. Sam let out a cry of terror, holding Mike, her eyes haunted with terror. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to end this way. None of this should've happened to them.

Another low moan filled the air and Sam huddled closer to Mike, eyes wild with fear as she pressed against him, back to back.  
"Come on..." Mike whispered. "We have to keep moving. We... We... Oh my God... Jess..." He shivered, blinking back tears before sniffling.

"We can't stay here, Sam. We have to keep moving." He continued, voice breaking before dragging Sam away from Jessica's head, her lifeless eyes seeming to dig in at the back of his skull. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect Jess. All of a sudden, the threat of being torn apart by the Wendigos seemed so real again. Whatever safety and security they found earlier died back down in him.

The low moan turned into a scream and Mike broke out into a run, dragging Sam along with him. She winced and groaned at the pain but bit back the pain all the same. He was trying to save their lives, she knew. Without a word, he lifted her up bridal style and carried her down the mountain, the snow slowly turning into a heavy blizzard. 

"Fuck..." Mike muttered between huffs for breath, the snow drowning out the screams of the Wendigos, which worried him. He felt safer if he could hear the Wendigos. Not hearing them meant not knowing where they are.

Sam clung onto him for dear life as he slowed to a jog, exhaustion overcoming him as he stumbled and fell on the snow, gasping for breaths of air and coughing up blood.

"Holy shit.." Mike sighed hoarsely, gulping air and coughing out blood again. "Holy shit... I can't breathe..."

"Slow breaths.." Sam instructed urgently. "The air's freezing your lungs! Go slow!"

He let out another violent spasm, coughing out yet more blood, which froze instantly and he gripped her hand, blood and saliva dripping from his lips.  
"Go..." He murmured. "Get away as far as you can... I'll buy you time."

"Shut the fuck up, Munroe." Sam snapped. "You're not playing hero here. Besides, my leg's messed up. I'd rather die here with you then alone on this mountain."

Weakly, Mike got to his feet and was almost instantly tackled by a Wendigo, who swiped at his belly, opening up a deep gash, spraying blood everywhere. Screaming with newfound pain and adrenaline, he pushed the creature off and Sam came from behind, clobbering over its head with a large rock, which did nothing but faze it. However, it did turn its attention towards the blonde and Mike seized the opportunity.

He jumped on the back of the Wendigo, yelling and snarling ferociously as he bit savagely into the Wendigo's shoulder, tugging at its' neck with his entire strength. The creature screamed in pain and fought to shake Mike off, clawing into his face, neck and even stabbing him through his shoulder but he fought on, tugging on the Wendigo's neck until he heard a sick crack and it laid down, lifeless.

Mike spat out blood and wobbled to his feet, swaying before falling over again, Sam stopping him just in time. He looked pale and weak, blood gushing from all of his wounds but he gave her a small, weak smile. "Sorry I played....hero..." 

"Oh, you fucking idiot..." Sam snapped, tears streaming down her face. "Why the fuck did you do that, Mike? Why?"

"You would've done the same.." He muttered, coughing out blood again. His injuries weren't deep, but they were serious and he was losing blood. Without medical help, his life was on the line. Leaving him here wasn't an option.

She half carried, half dragged him down the mountain, screaming and crying for help as the snow raged on, her wails drowned and muted beneath the storm. She dragged him till she could do no more and fell down right next to him, crying.

"Remember...remember when you told me.... we'd start...over when we got out..?" Mike muttered, reaching for her face gently, cupping her cheek. "I'm sorry I can't fulfill that promise... I.. I'm sorry I lied...about getting out.."

"You didn't lie, Mike. You didn't..." Sam murmured between tears as she leaned in, cradling his body tenderly before kissing him right on the lips. He kissed back with whatever strength he had left before sighing and looking straight at Sam.

"I don't want to die, Sam... I'm scared... Fucking hell, I'm so scared, Sam... If only we had more time, huh?" He murmured, eyes filling up. 

"If only.." She whispered, brushing his hair. "It's okay, Mike... I'm not going anywhere... I'm not leaving you. Not now. Not ever."

Another series of screams filled the night and she kissed him one last time before smiling at him. "We'll be fine, okay? We'll be fine, Mike."

But he didn't hear her. He couldn't hear anything anymore.

XXX The Next Day XXX

"Holy shit... what happened here, 'Liza?" The gruff voice of Sheriff Jordan Trace filled the air, commanding a certain type of respect as he looked around, shaking his head.

His partner, Detective Eliza Cohen looked up at him with a certain look on her face. "Beats me, sheriff. Looks like we've had a struggle. Footprints came all the way from the burnt sanatorium. The other team is out looking at the lodge, but what we have here is way more interesting. Here, take a look."

She stepped aside, revealing the severed head of a girl, mouth twisted in shock and horror, the puddle of blood around her head frozen.  
"Name's Jessica Riley. How her head ended up here is a mystery. Rest of the body's yet to be discovered... And further down this path...." 

Detective Cohen led the way down the mountain kneeling beside what can only be described as the ugliest thing Sheriff Trace had ever seen. It was long and gangly, ugly and grotesque, with razor sharp claws that could pierce even the thickest of armor. Its head was bent at an extreme angle however and the sheriff took off his hat, letting out a whistle.  
"Hold yer fuckin' horses, 'Liza. I want forensics up and seeing this immediately. I want to know what the fuck is going on and what happened here last night."

"Yessir! Oh, and there's one last thing..." She led the way further down the mountain, where a couple laid dead, half buried by snow. "What do you make of this, Sheriff?"

"What are their names?"

"Michael Munroe and Samantha Giddings, Sheriff. Mr Munroe here looks like a wreck. Miss Giddings, not so much, but her ankle seems twisted. What the hell do you think happened out here?" Detective Cohen asked, an eyebrow raised.

"I don't know... But whatever happened, I think the stories of these teenagers need to be told..."

**Author's Note:**

> Do leave comments telling me how (bad) I did and if there was anything I could improve on. Pewdiepie's Man Of Medan series really got me back into thinking of how much I loved Until Dawn and I'm sorry for such a shitty ending. Also, English isn't my first language so if there are any grammatical errors, do point them out. Thanks for reading!


End file.
